


Im So Sorry

by draconicexplorer



Series: tentacles!AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Feels, Other, Screaming, Why Did I Write This?, isogai feels like hes going to die, isogai with tentacles!, like really bad, lil maeiso if you look hard enough, maehara gets hurt, no sereasly, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicexplorer/pseuds/draconicexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maehara realizes things can happen, and fast, including almost getting killed by your best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MANDATORY TO HURT YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS RIGHT

Maehara was bored out of his mind, he watched Isogai ask their teacher, korosensei, if he could step out for a minute. About 15 seconds after he stepped out there was a huge crashing noise that ran through the classroom. Before he could think Maehara ran out into the hallway to see if his friend was ok, he saw the doorway to behind the class was destroyed. Maehara heard screaming from the yard, he ran out, soon followed by the class

Isogai was sitting on the ground , hands clutching his head, they were coated in blood, his hair was matted in blood, in place of his hair antenna were...

Tentacles

Two twin tentacles were slicing at the air aggressively, not caring what they did to their host

Maehara heard ringing in his ears, along with Isogai's screaming. He didn't think, Maehara just ran to his friend

The tentacles were faster

Maehara was sent flying into the side of the building. The impact of the tentacles had broken a couple of his ribs and caused a large gash along his stomach.

Isogai turned around after hearing the tentacles hit something. To his dismay it was Maehara. Isogai started to mumble "im sorry im sorry" over and over again

Maehara saw that Isogai was crying and mumbling to himself, blood running down his forehead. His eyes had the same weird red look to them as Itona and Kayano when the tentacles had controlled them, only they were fading then coming back, only to fade again.

Maehara froze and said "Isogai" in a hoarse tone. he was shocked, and quite scared.

Isogai saw his face and stopped moving, arms falling to his sides. The colour of his eyes stopped changing and stayed at that red colour. He smiled, he could not control himself, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"EVERYONE GET BACK" Korosensei shreaked


	2. Chapter 2

the tentacles flew past Korosensei, dragging Isogai along with them, he was launched into the air. looking down on everyone he said

"ohhoho! your all so smallll, I could just c r u s h you" a visible smirk grew on his face, falling to the ground. The tentacles shot straight forwards almost hitting Kataoka, Rinka, and Korosensei. Isogai landed and looked over to Korosensei, only to then shoot one of the tentacles at him. Korosensei grabbed the boy by the arm only for him to cut off said tentacle.

"its like.. hes a different person" croaked Maehara as he was watching the two

Isogai landed on the ground with a thud, and looked at Korosensei. He had a similar look to Kayano when the tentacles controlled her.

Isogai used his tentacles to jump into the air and spray hits from the tentacles around the ground Korosensei was on. Korosensei got behind Isogai well he was focused on that part of the ground and grabbed him from behind.

With swift precision, Korosensei got the tentacles out of his hair. Isogai passed out right after that.

"why does he have them" Korosensei asked himself.

(end of the isogai one! you can imagine how he got the tentacles and what happens afterwards ;v;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk who to do next... suggestions ;v;


End file.
